Still, as ever
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Ichiruki fic! Setelah mendapatkan kembali kekuatan shinigaminya, Ichigo melewati hari-hari tenangnya (?) bersama Rukia... My first fic for Bleach, hope u like it!


Still...as ever

Ichiruki fic

**DISCLAIMER** : **Bleach** belong to **Kubo Tite **(include the characters)

Fic story by : Morning Eagle

* * *

Hajimemashite! Salam kenal semua! Ini fic pertamaku di fandom ini..hehehe Maaf kalau ceritanya OOC, gaje, dll...

Ichiruki pair favoriteku di Bleach! Dan setelah sekian lama ngikutin manga dan animenya, baru sekarang kepincet sama ichiruki! Wkwwkkwk.. Judul fic ini diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, by Lee Hong Ki (soundtrack You're Beautiful).

Oc! Just wanna say, happy reading all~ hope u like it ^^

Douzo yoroshiku, onegaishimasu~

* * *

Special thanks to Mrs Goldenweek , ngebuat aku jadi semangat nulis fic Bleach ^^

Also my playlist : Song for by Rookiez is punk'd, Secret Code by Younha, Baby Baby by SNSD, Still/as Ever by Lee Hong Ki

Setting: Setelah Ichigo mendapatkan kembali kekuatan shinigaminya

~000*000~

"Whaaaa!"

Spontan aku terbangun dari tidurku, merasakan kepala sedikit pening karena dibangunkan secara paksa. Teriakan Rukia memacu adrenalinku untuk segera keluar dari kamarku, menuju ke bawah –asal dari suara itu. Apa yang terjadi selama aku tertidur? Apakah hollow yang datang tiba-tba menyerang, dan lebih parahnya di dalam rumah? Tapi aku tidak merasakan tanda-tanda hollow atau apapun dari dalam rumah. Apa mungkin ada pencuri masuk ke dalam rumah, mengingat sekarang sudah menjelang tengah malam. Tapi aku yakin, Rukia bisa mengatasinya dengan tangan kosong tanpa bantuanku sekalipun. Aku berlari sambil terus bertanya-tanya, menuruni 2 anak tangga sekaligus, meloncat turun dan berbelok ke arah ruang tengah.

"Rukia!" teriakku sambil berbelok dan mendapati Rukia sedang terduduk di sofa menghadap layar tivi yang menyala. "Apa—"

"Ichigo!" Rukia berbalik menghadapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia menangis?

"Kau—"

"Populasi Chappy terancam, Ichigo! Bagaimana ini?!" teriaknya lagi histeris, sambil menarik selembar tisu.

Populasi Chappy? Apa maksudnya? Perlahan aku mendekati layar tivi yang sedang menayangkan acara khusus binatang. Di tivi bagian bawah tertulis ,'burung elang, solusi mengurangi populasi kelinci...'. Aku mengerutkan alisku kesal, jadi teriakan tadi bukan karena hollow ataupun pencuri yang masuk tiba-tiba?

"Kau membuatku bangun hanya karena ini?" tanyaku kesal sambil menunjuk layar tivi. Si narator pembawa acara masih membahas 'bagaimana cara kerja elang untuk menangkap kelinci yang sedang berlari di padang gandum', ya mungkin acara masih berlanjut 1 jam ke depan.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku sekarang, baka!" Rukia mengomel, sambil terus mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan mata dan hidungnya yang berair. Mata besarnya menatapku sinis, seperti meminta pertanggungjawaban.

Aku menghela napas, menyerah menghadapi sikap memelasnya, yang benar-benar akan kusesali kemudian. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu tidak bisa menolak apa yang dimintanya, selalu mengalah darinya. Seakan-akan Rukia telah menghipnotisku dengan kedua bola matanya yang besar.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di sofa, tepat disampingnya. Matanya tidak pernah beralih dari tivi, sambil memperlihatkan raut wajah yang berbeda-beda. Terkejut, lalu mengerutkan alisnya marah, kemudian menangis lagi, itu terus berulang. Tapi itu terlihat lucu bagiku, sifat kekanak-kanakkannya yang sanggup membuatku tertawa geli. Tiba-tiba saja hentakan keras mengenai perutku, "Ugghhh! Apa-apaan itu?" Rukia menyikutku keras.

"Jangan tertawa! Ini tidak lucu!" Rukia makin mengernyit kesal.

"Itu hanya acara televisi," kataku berusaha menjelaskan.

"Jadi itu tidak nyata?" balasnya cepat, dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ada secercah harapan disana, berharap apa yang dilihatnya itu tidak nyata. Aku membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan, tapi dengan cepat kuurungkan niatku. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan hal ini padanya? Sudah pasti dia akan kecewa, bahkan mungkin marah. Tunggu... kenapa aku harus takut dia marah padaku? Bahkan aku khawatir dia kecewa? Dia marah seharusnya bukanlah suatu hal yang aneh.

"Ichigo!" teriakannya membuyarkan lamunanku, matanya kembali memelototiku. Aku menghela napas, sebaiknya aku jelaskan hal yang sebenarnya padanya. Atau mungkin aku berbohong saja? "Itu..emm..bagaimana harus kujelaskan, ya?"

Rukia mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku, mencengkram ujung kaosku. Matanya semakin tajam menatapku, " Kau hanya tinggal bilang itu 'benar' atau 'bohong'. Apa susahnya?"

Entah kenapa jantungku semakin berdetak kencang. Tangannya terasa menyentuh sedikit permukaan kulitku, walaupun terhalang oleh kaos yang kupakai. Dan lagi-lagi aku terperangkap dalam mata violetnya, sulit untuk melepaskannya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Perasaanku seringkali tidak stabil bila ada di dekatnya akhir-akhir ini, semenjak dia kembali lagi ke Karakura—setelah kupikir kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi untuk jangka waktu yang lama. "Baiklah! Itu hanya sebuah film, Rukia."

"Jadi itu tidak nyata? Seperti rekayasa semata oleh teknologi canggih? Apa ya sebutannya—"

"Iya!" potongku tiba-tiba, tanpa sempat berpikir lagi. Dan benar saja, aku menyesali tindakanku sendiri. Tapi sebaliknya, Rukia terlihat bahagia. Senyumnya kembali merekah di muka mungilnya itu, walaupun matanya masih terlihat sembab. Senyumannya...sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihatnya?

"Hooo! Kalau begitu upaya mereka berhasil untuk membuatku menangis. Benar-benar film yang mengharukan," katanya sambil kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke layar tivi.

_Orang yang menangis karena menonton film dokumenter binatang hanya kau saja! Benar-benar konyol, _pikirku.

Aku menghela napas, lagi, dan beranjak dari dudukku. Tiba-tiba saja Rukia menarik kaosku, menahanku. Aku memalingkan wajahku kepadanya, sambil mengerutkan alisku, "Apa lagi?"

"Temani aku disini. Tidak seru menonton seorang diri," katanya merajuk. Matanya kembali tidak beralih dari layar kaca dan mulai berair, lagi?

Hari memang sudah menjelang tengah malam. Semua orang rumah sudah mulai terlelap sejak tadi, meninggalkan aku dan Rukia di ruang tengah, bersama layar tivi yang masih menyala. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannnya sendirian disini, lagipula rasa kantukku sudah hilang gara-gara ulahnya tadi. Tidak apa-apa kan menemaninya sebentar saja?

"Huh..baiklah," jawabku singkat, kembali duduk di sampingnya.

Kami menonton dalam diam, hanya sesekali suara Rukia yang meramaikan ruang tengah. Rasa terkejutnya yang tiba-tiba, kadang tertawa ketika melihat kelinci-kelinci itu melompat kesana kemari, dan kembali menangis ketika si elang mencengkram tubuh si kelinci. Tingkahnya membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Hari-hari tenang seperti ini jarang sekali kami dapatkan, mengingat hollow masih menghantui kota ini kapan saja. Walaupun, kekuatan shinigami dan pekerjaan lamaku sudah kembali, tidak menarik kemungkinan kami bisa hidup santai. Kami..ah, Rukia, seringkali berkunjung ke sini, walaupun gelar wakil kaptennya mulai membebaninya. Dia seringkali memantau keadaan manusia, juga memantau keadaanku. Semenjak kekuatan shinigamiku kembali, Rukia mendapat tugas untuk memantau reiatsu ku hingga stabil kembali. Aku sama sekali tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menekanku sedikit berat. Aku melihatnya, Rukia bersender kepadaku, kepalanya menyentuh lengan kiriku—terasa lembut.

"Oi, Rukia," aku memanggilnya, berusaha melihat wajahnya tanpa banyak menggerakkan tubuhku. Matanya sudah terpejam—tertidur lelap—sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku. Napasnya naik turun teratur, terlihat tenang. Mungkin dia kelelahan dengan tugas-tugasnya selama ini, jarang sekali mengambil waktu untuk beristirahat. Sesekali aku mendapatinya keluar di malam hari, meninggalkan 'lemari' tempat tidurnya terbuka. Aku merasa sedikit kecewa, seharusnya dia bisa mengandalkanku, tidak usah memaksa tubuhnya bekerja terlalu keras. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam lewat, sudah seharusnya kami tidur. Aku mengambil remot tivi dari pangkuannya—mematikan tivi—dan melingkarkan tangan kiriku untuk merangkul bahunya. Aku menggendongnya yang masih terlelap pulas, berusaha tidak membangunkannya, bahkan mungkin dia tidak akan bangun bila kujatuhkan sekalipun. Benar-benar tubuh yang mungil, terlihat rapuh, padahal kekuatannya berkali-kali lebih kuat dari fisiknya ini.

Kumatikan lampu-lampu yang masih menyala di lantai bawah, kemudian mulai naik ke lantai atas, menuju kamarku. Kugeser pintu 'kamarnya', masih memeluk Rukia dalam dekapanku. Lemari yang sudah dijadikan tempat bernaungnya, sama sekali tidak berubah sejak saat itu—_perpisahan _kami. Kuletakkan tubuhnya perlahan di atas kasur, agar tidak mengganggu tidurnya. Baru kusadari, rambutnya terpotong terlalu pendek untuk seorang perempuan. Kuelus rambut perlahan, menyusuri dari atas kepala hingga ke ujung rambut hitamnya. Tanganku berhenti di pipinya, mengelus wajah mungilnya perlahan. Kalau saja dia tidak memotong rambutnya dan membiarkannya tergerai panjang. Aku penasaran, seperti apakah rupanya nanti?

Jariku menyingkap beberapa helai rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi matanya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari fisiknya, masih tetap mungil seperti dulu. Hubungan kamipun masih sama seperti dulu, sama sekali tidak berubah. Teman, ya?

Aku mendesah perlahan. Sudah saatnya aku tidur, kalau tidak aku bisa terlambat bangun pagi untuk sekolah. "Selamat tidur, Rukia," bisikku lembut. Kututup pintu 'kamarnya' perlahan, menyisakan celah kecil untuknya—sedikit cahaya menemani tidur lelapnya.

~000*000~

Thanks for reading~ Mind to review?


End file.
